Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems include magnetic coils (e.g., gradient coils) that are energized by electricity. During a patient scan, operation of the magnetic coils generate large amounts of heat, for example, pulsing of the gradient coils to generate gradient magnetic fields results in the dissipation of heat and the temperature of the gradient coils increases. Under normal operating conditions, the heat produced by the magnetic coils is removed by providing appropriate cooling. For example, the heat can be removed by liquid filled cooling tubes positioned at a given distance from the heat conductors. A liquid coolant, such as water or ethylene, absorbs heat from the gradient coils as it is circulated through the cooling tubes and transports the heat to a remote heat exchanger/water chiller. Heat can then be ejected to the atmosphere by way of the heat exchanger/chiller. This allows maintaining the temperature of the coil at a certain safe level.
An increase in internal temperature of the magnetic coils in excess of an allowable temperature limit is indicative of a possible coil malfunction. In the case of malfunctioning (e.g., if the cooling fails or the power increases), excessive heat can be generated. As a result, the internal temperature can increase rapidly which can lead to accelerated material degradation of the magnetic coil and, ultimately, overheating of the patient which can cause harm to the patient. The heat can also reduce the mean-time-between failure of devices in the MRI system and possibly damage the MRI magnetic coil or even cause failure of the magnetic coil. Accordingly, the temperature of the magnetic coils is monitored.
In conventional MRI systems, the magnetic coil temperature can be monitored using thermal (temperature) sensors that are installed, inserted or mounted inside the body of the magnetic coil. Accordingly, the thermal sensor is internal to the magnetic coil. When a conventional thermal sensor of an MRI magnetic coil fails, however, replacing only the failed thermal sensor can be difficult. Typically, to replace a failed thermal sensor in the MRI magnetic coils, the entire coil must be replaced. Therefore, failure of even one thermal sensor can compromise the entire magnetic coil. The cost of replacement of an MRI magnetic coil can be large and include the cost of the materials and labor and the cost to an MRI facility of obtaining MRI services from other facilities while the MRI system is inoperable.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for easier and less expensive replacement of the thermal sensors of MRI magnetic coils.